Ivan Romanovsky
Ivan Pavlovich Romanovsky (16 April 1877 — 5 April 1920) was a Russian Lieutenant General who served during the Russo-Japanese War, World War I, and the Russian Civil War. He held a number of command positions under the Russian Empire and Russian Republic, including Chief of General Staff (1917). Romanovsky was later one of the commanders of the White Army in southern Russia. Biography Early life Romanovsky was born to the family of an artillery officer in Lugansk. Graduated from a cadet corps and later an artillery school in 1903. Originally served in the 2nd artillery brigade of the Lieb (Life) Guard. After graduating from the General Staff Academy he took part in the Russo-Japanese War. During the conflict he served on the staff of the 18th Army Corps since 1904. Romanovsky served on the staff of the Turkestan Military District in 1906—1909. He took part in several mapping expeditions in the Central Asian region, near the Afghan border. World War I In October 1909, Romanovsky was appointed to the Main Directorate of the General Staff, where he served as the adjutant of the chief of the mobilization department. He held various positions in the General Staff from then until the outbreak of World War I in 1914. At the beginning of the war, on 9 September 1914 Romanovsky was assigned as the chief of staff of the 25th Infantry Division. He was decorated with the Gold Sword for Bravery shortly before then for distinguished actions in a skirmish. Romanovsky further distinguished himself as the commander of the 206th Salyansky Infantry Regiment, which he was appointed to on 6 August 1915. Appointed chief of staff of the 13th Army Corps in October 1916. Later served as the quartermaster-general of the 10th Army. In 1917, Romanovsky (a Major General by then) served under General Lavr Kornilov as the chief of staff of the 8th Army. As soon as Kornilov was appointed Supreme Commander of the Imperial Russian Army in July of that year, Romanovsky became his Chief of General Staff. He was an active participant in the Kornilov revolt against the Provisional Government of Alexander Kerensky the following month, and was briefly arrested. Russian Civil War He escaped from prison in November 1917 and made his way to the south, where he took part in founding the Volunteer Army. In February 1918, Romanovsky became the army's chief of staff. Promoted to Lieutenant General in 1919. He was a close confidant of General Anton Denikin, the army commander, but it was rumored that he had connections with the liberals of the former Provisional Government. Nonetheless Denikin named him his successor should he die. In 1920, after Pyotr Wrangel became the commander of the white movement, Romanovsky was evacuated along with Denikin to Istanbul. There, he was murdered in the Russian consulate by a military attache who was working for the Lieutenant General's opponents, in April 1920. Category:1877 births Category:1920 deaths Category:Russians Category:White Russians Category:White Russian generals Category:Orthodox Christians Category:Russian conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:Lieutenant Generals Category:Russian lieutenant generals Category:Soldiers Category:Russian soldiers Category:Imperial Russian Army